Celebration of Sorts
by KadaSauce
Summary: Fill for the YJ anon meme on LJ. Prompt: Wally takes Klarion out partying.  Sorry for the more comic!verse Klarion rather than the YJ!verse.


The clothing in the Blue Rafters were strange, Klarion thought as he fidgeted around in the so called 'jeans' and 't-shirt' that Kid Flash shoved into his general direction earlier and demanded he put them on. They were to go to some celebration that he kept insisting was called a 'party'. But because he wanted to play nice he agreed on everything and even decided not to fry the speedster when ever he called his clothing weird or touch him inappropriately to get the too tight jeans on.

Teekl, his Draaga-cat, jumped onto his shoulder and curled around his neck making some retort about how much he looked like the many harlots roaming around the surface but he decided to ignore him and continue to stare at the animatedly speaking Kid Flash. Or perhaps he should even listen to what he was saying.

"I'm serious, Klari, you can not use your magic. I don't care if there is a giant spider crawling up your leg. You scream and kick it off like a normal person." Green eyes stared at him expectantly and when Klarion didn't say anything Kid Flash sighed and dropped his hands, which were covered by useless fingerless gloves, to his side. "Were you listening?"

"Of course I wasn't." Happily he pushed himself up off the bed and waltzed to the door so that he could make his way to the car that they were going to the party in. Unfortunately Kid Flash reached him before he could even leave the room.

"First rule! First rule!" The spaztic teen reached out and plucked Teekl off his shoulder and dropped him onto the bed with a small toy mouse. "Kitty can't go. They just don't let animals in, dude." It was only after that that he was being pulled out of the house and shoved into the car. Through the rear view mirror he could see a pissed off looking Teekl by the window, claws scratching at the glass to try and get out.

"I'm not so sure about this, Kid Flash." Klarion stared out at the house that seemed to be vibrating with loud music and overflowing with people. It wasn't that he was scared, he was the Witch-Boy after all!, he was just uncertain about the whole thing.

"For the _thousandth_ time, Klari, it's _Wally_." The teen groaned and put a comforting hand onto his shoulder and he could feel the warmth radiating off of him. "Come on, it's going to be fun."

He watched as Kid Flash, Wally was too personal, got out of the car and walked around so he could open the door for him. It took a few seconds for him to climb out of the running light and metal engine (car he reminded himself) and when he did Kid Flash gave him the brightest smile and he felt his boot covered feet move with more ease to the opened door.

Before they could move in there was a girl with long blonde hair standing in the way and she gave a squeeze to Wally, no Kid Flash, and talked almost as fast as he did too close to him, arms refusing to move from around his neck. Her blue eyes stared at him and he could feel something in him make him feel uncomfortable and too exposed so he wrapped his bare arms around his chest and turned away to stare at the black sky littered with hundreds of little lights.

"Well come in." She, the Harlot, finally moved to let them in and walked away to another group of girls who showed off just as much skin as she did. It was a little too hard not to look. Wally gave a laugh and he knew, just knew, that he was laughing at him. It took all his might to not make him explode right then and there.

The only other thing that catches his attention is the way some people are writhing around in the middle of the floor as if they failed a spell and now a demon was trying to get into their body. Curiously and cautiously he took a few steps forward and watched them with knitted brows. Perhaps he should have brought Teekl along with him.

"Do you want to dance?" Wally asked softly into his ear as he stepped up right behind him. His voice seemed to be slightly amused but Klarion thought that he could ignore that just this once. He hated being the center of amusement. Nothing he did was ever amusing and he wasn't weird. People should just stop saying those things and they wouldn't get hurt.

"Dancing? Is that what they are doing?" Well they did seem to be moving with the beat of the music. Leather and skin touched his arm and he turned to see green eyes smiling at him. As soon as Wally was sure he wasn't going to maim him in anyway he pulled him into the sea of people and moved his hands down to his waist and through the thin material of his 't-shirt' he could feel Wally's warmth again. The sun did amazing things to people of the Blue Rafters.

"Just move your body along to the beat of the music." The freckled male swayed his body from side to side and he mimicked him. It took only two songs for him to get used to the fluid movements and he was dancing along side Wally with his own arms wrapped around his neck. The smile on his own face never seemed to fade through the many songs.

All too quickly the rabid beats and notes of the song turned into a soft soothing melody and Wally just pulled him closer and he pressed his ear against his chest, listening to his steady heart beat. It must be amazing to be Wally, he got lost in his own thoughts for the second time that night, he could dance and run and just be free for as long as he wants and his heart seemed to stay the same beating rhythm. He could feel his own heart beating quickly from the rapid movement, dancing, and it didn't seem to want to stop.

Eventually the slow song faded and the high speed notes began once again. Wally pulled him out of the crowd, his arm replacing his hands around his waist, and lead him to the door they had come in from just- how long had it been? How long had they been moving together to the music? He didn't know, he couldn't tell.

"We, uh, should probably go." Wally looked nervous and he couldn't help but wonder why. "We can stop by McDonalds or Sonic if you want, if you're hungry." Green eyes seemed to look everywhere but him as bare fingers traced small circles on his exposed hip. "Barry wanted us home by, uh, 10."

Klarion gave a nod and a wide smile. "Wally?" He glanced at the stars, a sight he was never going to grow tired of, and wrapped his own arms around Wally since it seemed to be proper party etiquette. "Can we go to a party again?" He rested his head against Wally's chest like he had done before, only to find that his heart was racing when it had been so calm earlier. Perhaps he was tired now, that's why they were leaving.

Wally didn't answer. He just smiled and slowly they walked back to the car so they could go and 'grab some grub'. Something that didn't sound too appetizing. Ever.**  
**


End file.
